


Arbitrary Rules, Hetalia Edition

by Ferith12



Series: Arbitrary Rules [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Series: Arbitrary Rules [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790317
Kudos: 7





	1. Table of Contents

2\. Prussia, a life philosophy, 277 words

3\. Hawai'i, a conversation with England, 118 words


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and #15, Write something with five paragraphs with lengths of three (3) sentences, five (5) sentences, five (5) sentences, five (5) sentences and three (3) sentences.

Firstly, hold your head high, keep your eyes up, don’t take any shit from anyone. Second, never give up, never stop working, never stop fighting. Despair is for lazy bums.

Prussia’s rules for life are simple. You grow up, you grow strong, you be awesome. You don’t take no for an answer and you don’t give in. You fight. And if you fail, well, there’s really no room for failure, is there?

Prussia has always been both very good and very terrible at making friends. He is outgoing and confrontational and occasionally kind. He is very good at understanding where people stand, and very bad at understanding what people are. Being friendly is fun and useful, and just plain decent. Being friends is far more dangerous.

Life is fighting, first of all, and Prussia’s always understood that. You have to fight to live, the world doesn’t put up with slackers, and of course Prussia’s the best. Prussia has always been his army first, for as long as he’s had one, he couldn’t imagine a sense of himself as existing apart from it. Prussia loves to fight dirty and loves to fight fair and doesn’t see how those two things are different. He’s the best, the awesome Prussia, and wants everyone else to be their best, too, but you have to look after yourself first, and screw everyone else if that’s what it takes.

So hold your head high, never give an inch, grow up, grow stronger. Face your mistakes and bulldoze right over them, remember the past, don’t dwell. Fight, work hard, grin and bear it, because the universe has no use for you if you don’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawai'i and #12, Write something that has exactly three (3) adjectives

“I really must commend you on your English, my dear,” England said. He had stopped by on the way to somewhere else for a little of what he called “at least moderately civilized company”.

“Thank you, sir,” Hawai’i said, as politely as she knew how. She wondered when he last was forced to speak someone else’s tongue in order to be taken seriously. The normans, she supposed, but that had been an invasion, one people conquering another, not a matter of politics that spanned the globe. The world was such a big place, and Hawai’i was so small in the middle of it, but still she did what she could to at least be called “moderately civilized company”.


End file.
